KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MEMAKAI PONSEL
by Ashikaga Shu
Summary: Slice of Life. Haruno Sakura, yang notabene baru menjadi tunangannya sejak dua bulan adalah gadis kuper nan kudet sampai-sampai tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencocokkan jarum jam di jam rumahnya dengan jarum jam di jam tangannya. Poor Sasuke.


**KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MEMAKAI PONSEL…**

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya yang seharusnya mencapai tempat janjian mereka di sebuah kafe, sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya meskipun setengah jam sudah terlewat.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya.

Benar, setengah jam dari jam sepuluh pagi. Memastikan sekali lagi apakah jamnya memang menunjukkan waktu yang tepat, Sasuke melihat ponselnya.

Menunjukkan waktu yang sama.

"Tck!" decak kesal spontan terlontar. Bukan hanya karena molornya sang kekasih, tapi juga karena ponselnya yang tidak aktif. Memang Haruno Sakura, yang notabene baru menjadi tunangannya sejak dua bulan adalah gadis kuper nan kudet sampai-sampai tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencocokkan jarum jam di jam rumahnya dengan jarum jam di jam tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana menderitanya dia saat memakai dress yang dikomentarinya 'kain asal jahit' mahal yang diberikan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu serta tiara berkualitas tinggi yang malah dihantam dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa aku harus memakai mainan anak-anak ini, Sasuke kun?'.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak peduli tatapan tajam nan lapar para waitress kafe yang sejak tadi pura-pura sibuk dengan berjalan di sekitarnya seperti hiu kelaparan yang mengitari perahu nelayan sekarat. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak sekarat. Dia tinggal menghantam para waitress itu dengan meja di depannya, kemudian kabur dua-puluh-lima-ribu-dua-ratus-sembilan-puluh-tujuh-langkah dari tempat yang sepertinya tidak pernah dijamah oleh makhluk super tampan sepertinya.

Hei, sombong itu perlu jika kau adalah seorang Uchiha.

Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak peduli. Bisa-bisa Sakura yang datang ke kafe itu dan tidak menemukan Sasuke disana langsung mencak-mencak di tempat…tunggu, apa bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar untuk kata 'mencak-mencak'?

Dan disamping itu, Sasuke tahu persis—sepersis Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sangat tampan—bahwa Sakura-NYA memang tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel. Bahkan ponsel custom yang dipesannya langsung dari perusahaan ponsel ternama se-Jepang tidak mampu digunakannya. Malahan dia mengangkat ponsel itu, mengamatinya, dan berkata dengan nada inosen stadium enam.

"Ini ponsel? Kenapa ponsel ini tidak ada tombolnya ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menepuk jidat. Ia sadar bahwa smartphone tidak termasuk jenis benda bernama ponsel menurut kamus kuper Sakura Haruno.

Lalu Sasuke memutuskan membeli ponsel tipe terkuno yang pernah dilihatnya di televisi dalam acara drama setting tahun 1800-an. Tapi tetap saja sang tunangan malah heran, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ketika Sasuke bertanya kenapa dia tertawa, Sakura langsung menghantamnya dengan kalimat sadis level Nirwana. "Aku tahuu~! Ini mainan yang biasanya digunakan oleh Deidara-chan, bukan? Yang tombolnya bisa bunyi dengan nada berbeda-beda itu saat dipencet itu, kan?"

Sasuke menangis pasrah pada Itachi yang hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke untuk menenangkan hati adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

Karenanya, sekarang Sasuke mengandalkan telepon rumah Sakura untuk membuat janji bertemu, atau langsung datang sehari sebelumnya, jika dia tidak sibuk, untuk mengingatkan Sakura mengenai kencan mereka.

Tapi tetap saja, Sakura selalu terlambat dengan berbagai macam alasan…yang menurut otak jenius Sasuke, sangat tidak masuk akal. Bayangkan saja, apa Sakura harus terus-terusan keasikan memperhatikan keponakannya yang sedang tertidur selama sejam tanpa henti? Jika si keponakan adalah Sasuke, ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan mata yang terus-menerus memperhatikannya seperti mangsa. Sekarang saja dia mati-matian menahan emosi melihat jumlah tatapan lapar padanya bertambah seiring bertambahnya pengunjung kafe.

"Sakura, segeralah datang kalau kau ingin calon suamimu tetap hidup."

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sasuke-kuunn~~"

Sasuke langsung menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar kalimat yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Dilihatnya Sakura yang kelelahan, mungkin ia habis berlarian sepanjang jalan. Sasuke yang semula ingin menginterogasinya habis-habisan berubah kasihan. Ditunggunya Sakura mengatur nafasnya, meski ia tahu bahwa si cherry itu pasti akan melontarkan alasan tidak masuk akalnya lagi. Tapi biarlah, bagaimana pun dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sakura terlambat akibat terlalu lama bingung memilih baju dan aksesorisnya, mengingat dia tidak cukup paham mengenai fashion. Bahkan Yamanaka Ino harus mengawasinya memilih baju saat kencan mereka supaya Sakura tidak beranjak mengenakan tank top yang dipadu dengan celana training dan sepatu balet.

Sakura memang tidak sebodoh itu dalam pemilihan pakaian, tapi memang Sasuke akui kekasihnya terlalu cuek dalam hal penampilan. Lihatlah, buktinya sekarang rambutnya yang acak-acakan terkena angin masih belum dirapikannya sementara empunya sudah menikmati air dingin yang disuguhkan. Tapi saat ini Sasuke tidak mempersalahkan penampilan kekasihnya itu, toh dia akan mengajaknya ke sutau tempat segera setelah minuman si gadis pink ini habis.

"Oh, ya, kita mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi malam merupakan awal rencana keemasan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, dengan lagaknya yang tanpa kata-kata khas Uchiha yang selalu membuat Sakura dongkol, Sasuke melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan kafe (tentu saja setelah membayar bonnya). Sasuke tahu meski tidak menoleh, seperti dia punya mata di belakangnya, jika Naruto pernah mengejeknya, kalau Sakura mengikutinya (tentu saja, lagi, dengan muka masam dan kebingungan).

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengoperasikan ponsel, walau hanya untuk menelepon atau mengirim email."

"Memang kenapa, Sasuke-kun, toh aku bisa kan memakai telepon rumah?"

Sasuke diam saja. Dia semakin menyeringai di balik rambut emo-nya dan melempar pelan kotak yang sedari tadi digenggam erat—Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui kalau dia menggenggam kotak itu sebelum Sakura datang sebagai pelampiasan emosinya karena dikelilingi hiu-hiu berwajah perempuan selama di kafe—pada Sakura. Masih dengan cool-nya, sang Uchiha bungsu (yang tadinya menyeringai karena rencana rapinya terjalankan dengan baik) kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang (pastinya bisa diduga Sasuke sendiri) membuat Sakura merona habis-habisan.

"Tentu saja harus, kalau kau tidak bisa mengoperasikan ponsel barang sedikit saja, aku tidak bisa mengabari apa gaun pengantinmu sudah jadi atau belum."

Sasuke bertaruh, setelah ini calon istrinya itu akan mengadu pada Ino sahabatnya untuk kursus mengoperasikan ponsel pribadi.

Yah, kebingungan Sasuke selama ini terbayar dengan kegalauan Sakura sendiri sesuai dengan rencananya, bukan? At least, Sakura tidak segaptek dulu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**xxxFINxxx**

**.**

**.**


End file.
